The Window's Open
by CrazyGirlZula
Summary: He had only stepped out to get some tea.


**A/N:I haven't written a story in the longest time! I've recently gotten addicted to bleach fanfics , some pairings include HitsuMatsu, ByaYorui, and Ulquihime. I hope you enjoy my story! No spoilers that I can imagine of.**

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would have taken over the world. MUHAHAHAHAHA!……. sorry.

Hitsugayaya's headache was getting worse and worse, another shinigami had just came by to drop off more paperwork. He would have been done by now if he had help, but knowing his fukutaicho, that wasn't going to happen. He glanced over at where she lay slepping, on the green couch. " Ha! I won! This is my twelfth bottle! Ha you let a girl beat you!" she mumbled, still asleep. The vein in his forehead popped out, he started tapping the tip of his brush against the table. He cleared his throat in an attempt to wake her up, it worked .Matsumoto sat up and said sleepily.

" Where am I?"

"You're in the office." he said trying his best to conceal his anger. she turned around and her face brightened "Oh, Taicho! Good morning!" He glared at her and said " Afternoon, you mean good afternoon." "Oh it's that late already?" she said. " Yes it is" he replied, eyebrow now twitching.

" Where did you go yesterday?"

"What do you mean, taicho?" He scowled, "I left yesterday to refill my cup of tea. When I got back, the window was open and you were gone." "Um, well…."

_Beginning of Flashback_

"_Matsumoto, I'll be right back. I want to go refill my tea cup, don't go anywhere." "Don't worry Taicho, I'll stay right here until you get back." Matsumoto heard him close the door behind him, with him gone, she actually had to do some paperwork._

_She had been doing paperwork for about 15 minutes and found out that it wasn't as bad as she usually made it out to be. All was well, until she heard a loud knock on the door. It didn't sound like Hitsugaya, but yelled "Come in!" anyway. Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Kira burst in through the door. "Why are you guys here?" She asked not really caring the answer, as long as they left. "We're here because we heard a new bar just opened up in fifth district Rukongai." Kira answered. She sighed, "Sorry guys, I can't go today, I have to stay here and help with the paperwork. I'm also waiting for Hitsugaya-taicho to come back, he went to get some more tea." _

"_You know you wanna come." Ikkaku said, sounding very convincing. She did want to go, after all Hitsugaya wouldn't mind much if she stepped out for one little drink, would he? Still, she knew it was smartest to inside. She didn't know what to do, she needed a little help in making her decision. "Shinigamis get in and drink for free." Hisagi said, encouragingly. Matsumoto gasped, "We're so going." _

_Just then she heard a voice coming from the hallway, "Matsumoto, I'm back!" He reached his hand to turn the doorknob. When he got inside and had a look around, one of his eyebrows started to twitch. He had found the window open and Matsumoto gone. "Should have known this would happen." He went to the window and closed it. He then went to his desk and sat down, took a long sip from his tea cup, then started on his paperwork. An evil, menacing smile suddenly spread across his face, "Just wait until tomorrow, I'll give you all the paperwork you deserve."_

_3 hours later_

"_Hahahahaha! You guys letted a girl beat ya!" Matsumoto said, way more than a little tipsy. "Whateverr, Matsumotoo!" Kira said, slurring his speech. They had had a little drinking contest, and as usual Matsumoto won with twelve bottles, Kira came in second with ten, Ikkaku was third with with eight, and Hisagi was dead last with 7 and a half. Matsumoto was bragging again. "Kira's rightt!" Hisagi said, obviously the most sober of the group, and trust me when I said that wasn't by much. Ikkaku snorted, not feeling like talking ."I should probably be getting back now." She hiccupped. "Hitsugaya-taicho might be worried!" She tried to get up and tripped over Hisagi. "Hey, where do you think your running, missy!" he said, not looking so good himself. "I have to go! Shiro-chan is probably worried!" she said, trying to break free of Hisagi's iron-clad grip. " You aren't going anywhere like this Matsumoto, you can, you can, you can….. barely talk straight! Let alone walk…" "Let go of me, I'm fine! I can take care of myself!" Her face momentarily turned green, before she vomited all over the floor before blacking out. When she woke up, she was in the office, on the green couch. _

_End of flashback_

"So you see, it really wasn't my fault!" Matsumoto said, rubbing the back of her head. "You're right Matsumoto, I shouldgo blame Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Kira for YOU not being able to control yourself." "Yes Taicho, I'm glad you finally see it my way!" Hitsugaya shook his head, "Don't worry Matsumoto, you can make up for the work you missed yesterday." He went behind his desk to fetch the two huge stacks of paperwork he had saved for her. He had only turned around for a little while, he bent back up when he started to feel wind on his neck.

The window was open again.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please tell me how I did on this story and review! I really want to know what I can do to become a better writer and make my plot smoother.**


End file.
